


burning

by fugues



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Character Death, Sort of? - Freeform, don't even look at me okay, speculation for THE LEGEND OF MIZAEL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues/pseuds/fugues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s altogether too much, because Mizael has been angry before and he’s burned with it but this isn’t that, this is pain sparking through him and he’s burning up, he’s aflame and why isn’t anyone helping him, why won’t those godforsaken humans do a thing to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning

**Author's Note:**

> ok lies here i started working on speculative mizafic earlier in the week but then forgot about it and had to rush to get it done before the ep. and the ending is really half-assed because i feel sick but i was desperate to actually FINISH A THING cries into hands ok
> 
> there's some talk of burning to death but i don't. think it's massively graphic? idk man i'm terrible at this someone hold me

He’s too late.  
  
Too late by far, arriving at the top to see a card forming in Kaito’s hand and-- and  _no_ , no, that’s  _his_. Nothing has ever been so strong a feeling as the feeling that that card in Kaito’s hand is his. That he  _needs_  it, that it’s the most important thing in any of the worlds that he have that card, but instead  _Kaito_  has it; so Mizael yells, a sharp scream of  _no!_  that barely sounds human as it tears out of his throat. Kaito looks up then, looks at Mizael and frowns like Mizael is some kind of minor irritation - which how  _dare_  he, how dare he when he’s taking something so importan. How dare he act like it’s nothing? The rage at that is enough to set Mizael’s cheeks flushing, set him burning with it and--   
  
(burning, he’s)   
  
(burning)   
  
And it’s altogether too much, because Mizael has been angry before and he’s burned with it but this isn’t that, this is pain sparking through him and he’s burning up, he’s aflame and why isn’t anyone helping him, why won’t those godforsaken humans do a thing to save him? Are they so heartless, so callous and cruel as to just watch on while Mizael can feel the flames searing at his skin (so hot it’s cold and so cold it burns all over again)? They’re just watching on and Mizael keeps burning, on and on and shouldn’t the pain numb at least, shouldn’t it get even a little better but it  _doesn’t_ , he can’t see any more, can’t feel anything but the fire and the pain and the blood pounding in his ears.   
  
(there was a dragon, there was  _the_  dragon, it had)   
  
(why can’t he remember?)   
  
(that’s all burning away too, it’s burning and he’s burning and there’s nothing but the flames and the pain for what feels like forever)   
  
When he can finally  _think_  again, he’s on the floor. On his hands and knees and his cheeks are wet, his eyes are burning even as the rest of him stops. There’s a  _noise_ , too, something broken and animalistic in its pain, that Mizael can’t place but it  _grates_  at him, makes him want to scream at its maker to  _stop, stop it, why won’t you **stop**?_  before the noise croaks loud and painful in his own throat. He’s not burning and somehow that’s worse than if he had been, because it means he's suffered and screamed and fallen to his knees before the humans with nothing at all to cause it. Nothing at all and he'd thrown away all of his dignity, been utterly destroyed by-- by  _whatever_  those images had been until he'd rested before them lower even than themselves. Nothing at all and he's lower, now, than even a ragtag band of inferior humans.   
  
And all  _for_  nothing, too. Because Kaito is walking away now without looking back and Mizael would scream for him to stop but hasn't he suffered enough now, especially when he knows deep down that it wouldn't do a thing? Kaito is walking away and so Mizael   
  
breaks.   
  
He puts his head down and finds he doesn't,  _can't_  care whether the humans see him now.   
  
(Mizael is alone, no matter how close the humans stand, because Kaito took the most important thing in all the worlds away from him)   
  
(he is alone, and he weeps)


End file.
